Supper Smash Brothers: Mishonh From God 2 Gets a Commentary
by Shiny Silver Eevee
Summary: I noticed no one had a commentary on Mishonh From God's sequel, and decided to do one myself. Rated T for damage of the brain.


**Hi, fellow users! There is a sequel to the **_**My Immortal**_** clone **_**Supper Smash Bros Mishonh From God. **_**You might have seen me on the comments on those commentaries of this "masterpiece".**

**Well, Sara made a sequel, which I heard from one of those commetaries. I decided to check it out today, and, it's cancelled. Why? BECAUSE LAUREN WAS A LESBIAN. You might have known this if you read **_**Operation: Smash Rescue. **_**She is now attacking Attack on Titan. (No pun intended)**

**There is no commetaries on the sequel, so I decided to do one for myself. And no, I just read **_**Mishonh From God.**_** Didn't do a commetary.**

**Anyways, let us begin this horror.**

Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2: The Revanger of Satin and Obaba!

It's SUMER VACKASHUN now and intranet pepole were taking abot a new sipper samsh brus gam wiches werd becuz i didnt see it in the storks **Storks don't own video games**

but its aprantly at sumwer called e4 **E3. It's called E3**

mayb it wil be in stor toomaro **It's coming out late this year, but what should I expect from you? Your the same person who says atheists worship Satan! **

but it wuz on the intranet now. Tomaro i wont beable to getit until latin the day becuz Lauren and me ar gon to the beech and Lauren has a noo bakeni.** I couldn't give a fuck**

Also ther will be guyz or sumthin at the beech becuz im strat. **O rly?**

Aneway the new smashbros gam convasned me 2 writ anew storey. I hop its asgod as tha last on. **Looks much better than Brawl and Melee. Might convince me to buy a Smash Brothers game. If I had had a Wii U or a 3DS. ;-; I am THAT interested**

I mite not beable 2 writ anew chaptar evary day butill tray **And you didn't**

Chap 1: The Retune of Sation

I was on the beech with Lauren an few monts aftar I killed Satin and one the war of norton agreesin. She loked reely pritty in her new bikeni but were boht state so we didnt do lesbvan stuff. **You want to fuck her. You know you do**

Instad we loked at sum guys on the beech whowere playen bitch volayabel. Everythin was gud in the wrold... or so we thot! **Oh, no! What could it be that our Mary Sue has to solve?!**

We were dong nomel strate **Yeah right **

stuf buthen sudanly we sawed sumon ranninged acros the oshun. It was JESAS CHRIS and he loked afeared and panak.** At least it wasn't Bird Jesus**

"Sara and Lauren! U ned 2 cum! Quack!" Jedi Kriss sad. **From what I understand, Sara and Lauren need to cum, and a Jedi named Kriss is part duck**

"Hi Jesas!" I sed "wuts gone on."  
"Its treble!" Jesas sed, "Saten is bak!" **Doesn't every bad guy go through this? i.e Bowser, Plankton, Bella Swan**

"Ono butt Sara killled him!" Lauren sed.  
"No that wasent the reel Satin it was a trik. Avroabem Linkin wasnt Saten he wuz just a clon of Satin mad buy Mr Jonson!" Jessie sed. **JAMES! MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!**

"Ono!" I sid.  
"Ino!" Jadakiss swed "no Satin and Obana haved a now evul plane! **I want an evil plane **

There gon 2 giv Jorge Wasentans mom sum femanast boks so shell get an aberration **The only feminist I can't stand is Anita Sarkeesian. NEVER MESS WITH VIDEO GAMES!**

to mak Jorge Wasintun dye b4 hes bored **Washington will dye his hair before he's bored. Confusing**

andthan AMANDA WIL NEVAR BE FONDLED!" **Who's Amanda?**

"Ono thats the evulest thin ecar" Lauren sed.  
"Is ther away wecan stopit" I sed.  
"Yes u hav 2 gtfo 2 Nentindo wold **Sara DOES need to get the fuck out of Nintendo**

and defet Staten ther. Ican tak u ther fillow me" Jersas sed.  
So we cummed with Jesas** Ewww...**

bakc 2 the Smut Manshan **The Smut Manshan. I like that name**

becuz weahd to sav Amerka frum femanasts. **ONLY ANITA SARKEESIAN. Her Tropes vs. Women made me want to pull my hair out**

Butwen we gut ther thins were diffrant! Fined ot naxt chaptare! **Which never happens**

**Yeah, that's Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God 2 everybody! A horrible unintentional oneshot. Reviews are appreciated. I also want to know if I should pull a commentary on the original story. You can decide in the reviews too. :)**

**See you later!**


End file.
